The comparison of different products with the aid of a multitude of features or data of these products is a widespread procedure, for instance, for the purpose of finding a product having the performance features that are best suited for the individual requirements, or to support the identification of a purchasing decision for a specific product. Along with the increasing complexity of products, the complexity of making a comparison, that has to be carried out for a realistic evaluation of the different products, is also increasing. This applies especially if the products to be compared are configurable in many manners, as is the case, for example, for motor vehicles. For such cases an automatic execution of the product comparison would be desirable.
One difficulty, that stands in the way of such an automation of the product comparison, is, however, that, precisely in the case of complex products, a product comparison cannot be made according to a uniform, simple criterion, according to which a greater numerical value is usually more advantageous. For instance, in a motor vehicle, typically a greater loading area or a greater maximum engine performance is regarded as being advantageous, whereas, with regard to fuel consumption, a smaller characteristic number is of advantage.